


A Moment Reminiscent Of Perfection

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amy Pond Loves Sherlock Holmes, Amy's Thoughts, Body Parts In Fridge, Domestic, F/M, Happy Amy, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Mentioned Molly Hooper/Rory Williams, One Big Happy Family, Quirky Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves Amy Pond, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, gifted child, worried Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Amy reflects on the way her life is now, and wonders what may come in the future...for good or for ill.





	A Moment Reminiscent Of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this is an old old old prompt I was given by **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** (" _Pondlock, 'There's a head in the fridge'_ ") with the note "I've been thinking about Amy's reaction to there being a head in the fridge here lately and it's hilarious." I had promised this prompt to **ladyofhimring** last Christmas and ran out of time to write it so it's her gift this year! Hope you enjoy, hun.

Amy opened the refrigerator door and looked inside for a moment before slowly shutting it. She took a step away, then turned and opened it again, staring at the eyes staring back at her. “Sherlock?” she asked, trying to look for a place to put the milk around...it.

“Yes?” he called from where he was occupying Melody’s attention.

"There's a head in the fridge," she said, not wanting to touch it.

“Yes. Molly gave it to me as a...gift, of a sort,” he said. “As thanks for taking care of a rather unwanted potential paramour. She’s quite happy with Rory, but Dimmock wouldn’t take no for an answer.” After a moment he situated Melody in the apparatus they used when she wanted to scoot around and then got up, coming into the kitchen. “I can always have her take it back and do my experiments at Barts. She won’t mind letting me use the path lab.”

Amy looked up at him. “I suppose we could just...get another fridge for the gifts,” she said slowly. “If Mrs. Hudson will let us keep it in the basement bedroom.”

Sherlock looked over at her and there was a look of appreciation on his face. “You’re much more calm about this than I expected.”

“My Doctor, me, you, rainy day, cow’s head in the fridge. Ring any bells?” she said, giving him a small smile. “At the very least, though, turn it around. I don’t want eyes staring at me when I get milk for a midnight cuppa.”

“I can do that,” he said, moving towards the open refrigerator. “I will also put the last of the groceries away.”

“There was a reason I married you,” she said with a smile before kissing his cheek and straightening up. She went out to the kitchen area, where Melody had gone do, and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her daughter. “And how are you, my lovely girl?”

“Good,” Melody said, grinning at her mother. Amy felt a small pang run through her, knowing she could say so much more and chose not to, but she supposed if Melody got in the habit of speaking to them as a normal child and not a young infant or almost toddler she might slip at a strange time. But no matter what, Amy would love her just the same.

“John and Lorna will be by later. They have news to share,” Sherlock said.

“Oh?” Amy asked, looking back at him.

“I suspect they’ll actually get around to admitting they’re an item,” Sherlock said. “Possibly even engaged. With everything that has happened, I doubt they see any reason to wait.”

Amy chuckled. “I suppose.” Then she turned to her daughter and spoke in a low voice. “Maybe your father and I can convince them to go on a double date now.” Melody giggled at that, and Amy picked her up out of the walker and cradled her close. “But you love your Uncle John and Aunt Lorna, don’t you?”

“Love you more,” Melody said, wrapping her arms around her mum’s neck, and Amy hugged her back.

“I know,” she said. It was strange to think it had been long past Melody’s birthday, and soon she would be two. And then with what they knew of their future, soon she’d be pregnant again with Melody’s brother. Part of her wondered if the knowledge of what was supposed to happen would change things. The Doctor had assured her their lives would be normal until Melody regenerated and that horrid woman’s organization got hold of her, but Amy hoped if some things could change, maybe that would too.

“You’re holding Melody like you’re afraid she’ll be carried off.” Amy hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes until she opened them and looked up to see Sherlock there, looking down at them. “The head is now facing the back of the refrigerator and I’ve set a dishtowel over it.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Amy said.

“Are you all right?” Sherlock asked, kneeling next to his wife and daughter.

“Just thoughts,” Amy said. “The kind I like to pretend I don’t have.”

Sherlock leaned over and pressed a kiss to Amy’s hair. “We’ll put Melody down for a nap and then talk. Or not talk, if you prefer. I am at your service this afternoon.”

Amy gave him a smile. There was nothing more perfect for her than this man, no situation better than her family together, and she would do whatever it took to make sure it all stayed as perfect as possible for as long as she could have it be that way.

On that, she vowed her life.


End file.
